


Revenge

by erikahk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikahk/pseuds/erikahk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loved seeing Rodney break, knowing he was the one doing it, tearing down each barrier and cracking the snappish attitude until Rodney was nothing more than a blubbering sequence of moans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, when I opened a new document to write a plotless whump, a plotless smut came out instead. I have no idea where it came from or why it happened, but if the muse wants smut, then I won't resist her because I know all too well the consequences of ignoring the muse. I quite enjoyed writing this one actually, even though I'm not a slash writer. I don't know where this style came from, again the muse decided it against my will.

John was a big fan of a long slow blowjob and he was pretty good at it. He loved seeing Rodney break, knowing he was the one doing it, tearing down each barrier and cracking the snappish attitude until Rodney was nothing more than a blubbering sequence of moans. John knew the best way to shut him up and that was it.

He loved the teasing, building up the energy, making it pull right under the skin, ever growing, more and more until the inevitable conclusion was delayed one more time with the just right amount of tongue and sucking. Hearing the breathing hitching, the cracked moan, the broken whimper that almost sounded like a beg and John didn't give. He always found a way to make it more, longer, to let it grow just a little bit more. John heard the groaning, the closest form of speech Rodney was capable of when he was this close, this involved, this lost in sensations. John knew what those meant, what he was saying, what he wanted to say. And just then, Rodney snapped, patience all gone, grabbing John's head, not letting go, unaware of what he was doing, pushing, forcing, so lost in his ripping orgasm he just barely opened his eyes several minutes afterwards with a slurred mumble that could have been an apology, or a thank you, or a 'that was awesome', or maybe a 'I'm going to get you back for that'.

And John loved that. He didn't care that Rodney completely passed out afterwards and left John having to deal with his own necessity all by himself. John was way too close to coming to actually care that Rodney wasn't watching.

It was one of those times when John found himself particularly needy and had to snuggle close behind Rodney to push a few times in between his naked cheeks. He had to resist the urge to bite Rodney's neck until he spilled and made a huge mess in between them both, back, belly and legs, something he knows he will get an earful for in the morning when they both wake up from the haze.

Next morning came but instead of a loud complaint there was just another haze of sensations because Rodney realized he hadn't got John back. Rodney's blowjob was hungry and fast, sloppy and wet, full of tongue and throat and slurping and swallowing and John was perfectly fine with it, finding it within his right to thrust into him and pay Rodney back for cutting his service short with all that desperation. And Rodney was more than glad to take it and just stopped his ministrations, grabbing John's hands and positioning them to show just how happy he was for being on the receiving end. John didn't slow down and gripped the back of Rodney's head, pushing in, now as hungry and desperate as Rodney had been. It didn't take long and just a few minutes afterwards he was crashing down in bed, a lazy satisfied smile on his lips as he watched himself being marked by Rodney's own satisfaction.

But it so happens that John was a big fan of a long slow blowjob which he happened to be pretty good at giving. When night came and another crisis was averted with both still alive if not slightly bruised, he just had to make sure they were both all there and all parts accounted for. It seemed that Rodney was slightly less desperate and didn't complain (much) about the slowness of John's token of appreciation for saving the day one more time. And it seemed that Rodney had indeed liked it as much as John had at giving it and maybe the hit on the head had been stronger than Carson that suggested because, instead of passing out in utter post orgasmic haze, Rodney opened his eyes and smiled a wicked evil smile that made John be torn in between 'oh crap' and 'oh this is going to be good'.

Because it also seemed that Rodney had picked up the fact that John was a big fan of a long slow blowjob (which John happened to be pretty good at giving) and he also seemed to have learned a few tricks from John's (expert) givings. Rodney was, after all, a genius and at the moment John didn't think he was in the position to deny it. He ended up in the receiving end for once, and did he say that he was a big fan of a long slow blowjob? Because he totally was.

Rodney was a fast learner. John would be annoyed by the fact that Rodney was better at it than he was, but he was enjoying it too much to care. For once, John was the one broken, teared apart, lowered to a blubbering sequence of moans, cracked whimperings and broken groans that were the closest thing to speech he was capable of when he was this lost, broken, teared apart and lowered. John tried really hard not to snap and lose it, but he failed completely when Rodney broke John's time record which also happened to break his brain. He held Rodney down and showed him just how annoyed he was for having a blowjob that was actually better than any blowjob John had ever gave him. It would have been nice if John could have had the slightest sense of dignity while doing so instead of the pathetic and humiliating jumble of moans and groans and 'oh Rodney' and 'yes' and 'oh god' while he did it. But again, he was enjoying it too much to care about dignity.

This time, John was the one passed out, slurring unintelligible mumbles that were actually promises of revenge next morning when he regained the ability to think properly about revenge.


End file.
